<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misery love company by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460035">Misery love company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Poly Squads [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Holly Poly, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT6, Poly, Polyamory, Poor Aaron Burr, Sickfic, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron hated migraines. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just that they were painful. That part sucked, obviously, but what he hated the most was just how useless he was during one.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time, he could feel the onset of a migraine, take his medication, and be mostly okay.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Aaron Burr/Maria Reynolds, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron/Theodosia/Alexander/John/Maria/Eliza, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Poly Squads [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misery love company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Aaron hated migraines. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just that they were painful. That part sucked, obviously, but what he hated the most was just how <em> useless </em>he was during one.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time, he could feel the onset of a migraine, take his medication, and be mostly okay.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Today was not one of those days.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been at the office with Alex, working on a case, as usual, when his head started to ache, just a little. He was so focused on the case, however, that it barely registered as an issue.</p><p> </p><p>Only for a bit, though, because the pain soon got worse.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groaned, slumping forward on his desk and resting his head in his arms. In some distant corner of his brain, it registers that he should probably take his meds, but he doesn’t in favor of doing absolutely nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed in that position for what feels like an eternity, though it was probably no longer than forty-five minutes, the throbbing pain becoming more and more unrelenting as time passed. His motivation to move even a single inch is long gone.</p><p> </p><p>The lights are still on, and the blinds are open, but Aaron can’t bring himself to do anything about it. He just closes his eyes, buries his head further into his arms, and hopes that’s enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaron, I need you to look over the-oh shit, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron cringes at the sudden noise, but just give Alex a slight head shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a migraine?” His voice is much softer now, which Aaron is very grateful for, and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Alex doesn’t say anything, just gently pulls him up from his desk chair and moves him to the sofa pushed against the wall, before closing the blinds and turning off the lights. </p><p> </p><p>Its surprising how much noise a law office can generate, but Aaron is acutely aware just how much quieter it is once Alex closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you take your meds?”</p><p> </p><p>A shake of the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you probably should, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron makes a faint groaning in his throat, and Alex’s heart clenches.</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t always there when Aaron gets a migraine, sometimes its Eliza, Theo, John, or Maria, but he hears about it every time. And every time he does, he wishes this wasn’t something Aaron had to deal with. Its something with everyone in their little six-person relationship, but anyone one of them being in pain makes the rest of them hurt, emotionally if not physically.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which, Aaron needed to take his meds. It would have been better for Aaron to have taken them earlier, but there’s nothing he can do about that now. He rummages quietly through the desk drawers until he finds what he wants. He carefully shakes one of the pills into his hand and opens the water bottle on Aaron’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I need you to take your meds, okay. You're going to be completely miserable otherwise"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groans, but complies, and flops back down on the sofa, his cheek pressed into the pillow. There’s no way either of them is getting anything else done today, and Alex has half a mind to go tell their boss, but Washington always seems to know anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He spends the next hour or two sitting beside Aaron, gently rubbing circles on the back of his hand as he falls asleep. Alex sighs, pulling out his phone and dimming the screen as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Polysquad: Mariza, TeaDosia, A.FightMe, Elizards, HitTheRoadJack, A.Burr</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A.FightMe: Aaron had a migraine</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mariza: Oh no =(  Is he okay?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A.FightMe: Fell asleep on the couch in his office.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A.FightMe: I think he forgot to take his meds early enough.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HitTheRoadJack: I swear, you and Aaron both need to be better about taking medications when needed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TeaDosia: The doctor has spoken</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elizards: The doctor has spoken</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Elizards: And I take it that means we need to reschedule dinner with everyone?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A.FightMe: Probably</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A.FightMe: I don’t want him feeling bad about it though, because it’s not his fault.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HitTheRoadJack: Maybe we could do a video chat dinner and have everyone order in?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TeaDosia: That could work</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TeaDosia: Provided Aaron is feeling up to it by then</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mariza: Send Aaron our love when he wakes up &lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A.FightMe: Will do</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He put his phone back in his pocket with a sigh. All he had to do was wait.</p><p> </p><p>At one point Washington poked his head in, saw the setup, and just gave both employees a sympathetic smile before closing the door quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe half an hour later, Aaron began to stir. He winced, no doubt because the migraine hadn’t quite subsided yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little. At least I don’t feel like complete shit now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay to go home, or do you want to wait it out here.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron considers his options, though it is a rather difficult thing to do when his head is raging war with itself.</p><p> </p><p>“...Can we go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Let me just get our stuff together, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no protest, so that’s what he does, first gathering everything in Aaron’s office before dipping over to his office just down the hall to get his own things.</p><p> </p><p>The drive from their office to the house isn’t very long, but by the time they get home, Aaron wants nothing more than to collapse on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Maria’s the only one home, unsurprisingly, considering John, Eliza, and Theo all work 9-5 style jobs, and she’s already closed the blinds and turned the TV off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” She kisses them both on the cheek, then shoo’s Alex away as she brings Aaron to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She’s not gone for long, and soon rejoins Alex in the living room to wait for the rest of their partners.</p><p> </p><p>“He asked me to leave him be. Said he’d be down soon enough,” she said, curling into his side.</p><p> </p><p>Alex makes a humming sound in acknowledgment. At least he slept off the worst of it.</p><p> </p><p>The kids are the first to get home, starting with Frances and Philip, soon followed by Theo, Angie, and Susan, all home from school. They have to be told to be quiet, but this isn’t anything new to them.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza and Theo get home within minutes of each other. They work at the same elementary school, so it’s not surprising.</p><p> </p><p>John is the last to get home. He’s almost always last, but he generally gets the most enthusiastic welcome for his troubles. By the time John got home, Aaron had come back downstairs, feeling significantly better than before, though he still preferred to just cuddle with someone and be otherwise doing nothing, which wasn’t a problem when you were in a relationship with five people. Eliza and Maria order dinner, but they all decided against a video chat dinner with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron gratefully accepts the glass of watered-down grape juice John gives him, unwilling to move from where he is, sandwiched between Theo and Alex on the large, maybe overstuffed sofa.</p><p> </p><p>The kids are playing a game of scrabble on the coffee table, Alex occasionally giving suggestions, much to their chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, his head still hurts, but this is nice.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he drifts off to sleep, his head on Theodosia’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I got anything about migraines wrong, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>